narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasa
Infobox Image Required Please if anyone is able to upload an image (not fanart) for the infobox of this article character it would be appreciated. Please make sure it is tagged with a fair-use rationale and fair-use. Thank you.—Kakashi Namikaze 23:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) In-law relationships Yashamaru doesn't belong in the Family box. In-laws are simply relatives of a husband or wife and are not geneticlly related to the person. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 18:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) His name I'm not bs-ing you... His name is Sasoosa. it's says so in the ccg. Link u ask? http://www.bandaicg.com/naruto/attachment.php?attachmentid=1353&d=1256825783 =] Kevin krash (talk) 04:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The CCG also says that Zetsu was from Konoha. The CCG is a poor source of information. ''~SnapperT '' 06:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that Sasoosa is simply a misspelling. Look a bit better and you'll see the term satoosa on that card, as well. is Japanese for village head. It's not a name, it's a title. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thats just something all kage level ninja were given in the card series, its the tcg or whatevers word equivalent of kage.Saimaroimaru (talk) 02:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unless the writer actually states the name its an irrevelant source besides the people who make the cards make up random names all the times. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Its not his actual name thats just the name they give kage level ninja in the card game. Either way it irrelevant it just a uncanon source name for Kage.Umishiru (talk) 07:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) kishi-teme may actually give us a name in this arc--Cmcwiki (talk) 05:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Kishi-teme? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tadashi? Someone put that his name is Tadshi. When did it say his real name? Hopemon (talk) 16:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, NinjaSheik just fix it. Hopemon (talk) 16:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Edo Tensei Is it possible that he could have been the third resurection from orochimaru? he was dead before the fight and the last coffin had the "four" kanji on it ToonLiger (talk) 23:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt that, it seems as if they were implying that he was trying to ressurect the Fourth Hokage. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::As Kabuto said he couldnt resurrect him because he's not in the pure world. I guess if kabuto knows that orochimaru knew it too ToonLiger (talk) 23:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Except that Orochimaru at that point in time knew nothing about the Shiki Fūjin or the Death God. Kabuto literally said Orochimaru was trying to summon the Fourth Hokage back then. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Magnet Element Isn't he a Magnet Element user? Didn't the Third Raikage confirm he used this with his Gold Dust? Sparxs77 (talk) 17:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I thought so too. Wonder why nobody added it yet.geohound (talk) my ideas 17:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kazekage Died which episode is this picture on ? i really want to see it --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 08:35, August 8, 2011 :You can click the paper-and-magnifying-glass icon in the right bottom corner of the image to see the info about it, it says that it's from episode 127. --kiadony --talk to me-- 09:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) alrigth , thanks , i'll check it out soon --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 12:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nature Tranformation Olá, sou Brasileiro, mas de agora em diante vou postar em Inglês para que me entendam melhor. (Hello, I'm Brazilian, but from now on I'll post in English to understand me better.) On the basis of this picture we see that magnetic elements is the mixture between Wind and Lightning Release. So is not it obvious the Yondaime Kazekage, Toroi and Sandaime Kazekage were the elements Wind and Lightning? :*sigh* As you can see, there is a question mark next to the icon. We do that to show that this isn't a confirmed combination. It's what we do so that elements without confirmed compositions can be added to the image, without actually stating something that might be incorrect. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I understand, * laughs * Sorry for giving so much Omnibender work for you, I promise that I will relieve some from now on. Samemaru (talk) 01:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe Magnet release would only logically be able to be made from the combination of Lightning and Earth release. Think about it and you will see why. gold dust trivia somebody add the trivia about the gold isn't a magnetic material but is a diamagnetic so the trivia about the "creating a minor plot hole in the series" is or isn't true?? if is a diamagnetic material the gold create a magetic field in opposition ad une esternal...the esternal is the one crete by the magnetic relase the gold dust create a opposite force fiel so they repels themself from the magnetic relase user --Nitram86 (talk) 13:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Since that is more about the tool than the character, I removed it. It's already mentioned at Gold Dust and Magnet Release. Omnibender - Talk - 10:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sand Wouldn't Sand be one of his Tools? The Third Eye is a technique that is made by Sand, and this is shown when Gaara uses it. :Gaara makes it with sand, and his father makes it with gold dust. Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Image Current or this one ? They are both good and I don't know which one is better :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :The one where is is alive. To elaborate, if a shinobi only appears in their revived form at any time then ok use that one. But if there is an image when they are not a moving pile of grave dirt then I would prefer we use that one.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I was wondering if it's possible to do a Alive/Revived type tab thing, similar to the one done for Manga/Anime ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm indecisive about it. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::An Alive/Revived is also as unnecessary as PartI/PartII with all the same flaws.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't even agree with the manga and anime tab. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Neither do I, but I prefer it to the Old Image War of yesteryear.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Family section? I don't know if it's my browser or a Wiki mistake, but Gaara and Kankuro isn't listed in his family section. Anyone else have this problem? Sparxs77 (talk) 14:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ever since the MediaWiki 1.19 upgrade, stuff disappears and reappears in infoboxes at random. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Appearance in the latest game When was it confirmed he will be amongst the characters? --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :At the end of one of the promos, there's the scene of Kabuto showing Tobi some of his reincarnated shinobi. They're all shadowed, but you can tell some characters by their outfits. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Real Name File:zproof.jpg There is a Naruto card which depicts the Fourth Kazekage, and there is a caption with a name, which is Sasoosa. This may be an alternate translation for Kazekage, but if not, the only other apparent usage of the word is his name. If it is his name I suggest his page be renamed [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I think it is a misprint and supposed to say sato-osa, which means village head. You can see it in the red print. I'm pretty sure that it's a rank in the card game. Fuurinjou (talk) 15:01, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :That aside, is a card-game even a legit source for names and so on? Frankly said, I never heard of it before....Norleon (talk) 15:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::it isn't. It's about as credible as fan fiction.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::We've been through this already. Third topic. Omnibender - Talk - 02:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Development of new Jutsu? I was wondering if something should be added to the fourth's abilities section? I say this based on chapter 547 page 5 where a Sunagakure councilmember states that the village is reliant on the "Kazekage's development of new jutsus". I'm not sure whether that should be placed under the Fourth Kazekage's abilities as a hint of high intelligence (with all the research, testing etc.) or completely ignored because it might be over-speculating/analyzing things on my behalf?--Tzao (talk) 14:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Raws should be checked. If what the councilman said is indeed specifically about the Kazekage and not the village in general, it should be added to his ability section. Omnibender - Talk - 16:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm unfortunately incapable of finding any raws, the anime seemingly refers to the Fourth Kazekage, but I don't think that's reliable evidence in this case.--Tzao (talk) 18:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought the Suna council member was talking about using the Fourth's skills to gather gold in order to improve Suna's economy.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 18:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::That was mentioned too. "Kazekage's development of new jutsus" is said right before that.--Tzao (talk) 18:48, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh boy, now, if we only had someone who owns all Japanese chapters and can read and translate Japanese, too... :x • Seelentau 愛 議 19:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, too bad such a person doesn't exist. I wonder how high his ego would be if he did, tho :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Yada yada. :D He really says what is said in the translation. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:35, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :In that case I'll go ahead and add the information then.--Tzao (talk) 17:40, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Name The Kanji was wrong. It's 羅砂 not 羅紗. If someone could update that in the infobox as well, that would be great. EmotionalRockfish (talk) 05:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Done. —'SOVANDARA' 05:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::where did you get the name anyway? --Dayle14 (talk) 14:54, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Board:Fourth Databook --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I want edit reverse this instant It says he was killed before the chunin exam naruto chapter 140 page 7 there must reason for Orochimaru betrayal I think had different goals. it may have bad grammar but it is probably the truth if edit just improve the grammar of it with out reversing the edit. History Ok so I found a translation in the fourth databook that saids Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage learned the Third Kazekage's magnet jutsu. So does that mean he was the student of the third kazekage that would explain why Rasa was probably chosen as Fourth Kazekage. I do not know if that is completley accurate can someone look into this, I do not want to simply add something that is not true. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 06:45, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :That was my translation the only one who cares enough about the Kazekage, hehe and I was just about to say something. Onoki learnt dust release from the 2nd Tsuchikage, it's a very big hint that the same is true here. He's also marked as a hiden technique user, which aids this idea, something learnt from another generation. :The original Japanese is 三代目風影の磁遁忍術を習得する (He learnt the Third Kazekage's Magnet Release Jutsu) if anyone ever wants to see where you got it from. It's not specifically stating they were student and teacher, but the connection could be made. See what others think. I agree that Rasa was probably chosen as Fourth Kazekage because he knew the thirds technique, and it's definitely more likely he was taught the technique by Sandaime, than the alternative, that he just mimicked it. I usually just post my findings on the talk page and let others make the presumptions necessary. --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 11:50, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I care about the Kazekage and read it as well. I also remember posting it some time ago on another talk page or forum thread. :P • Seelentau 愛 議 15:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't sound odd that someone can learn a Kekkei genkai technique from another person, which is different from saying that someone can learn a Kekkei genkai. Fuuton was always Naruto's affinity, but he had to get trained by someone in order to learn Fuuton jutsu. NoJutsu (talk) 02:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Should have been a probably in there, but it was 11 at night. And yep, you don't learn Kekkei Genkai, but you can learn the techniques. Specifically, that phase says Magnet Release Jutsu. Sort of like how Rasa would have taught Gaara his techniques but with sand, which is a better comparison now that I think about it. While I'm here I should probably mention some stuff, * His favourite section mentions that 'After taking office as the 4th Kazekage, he mastered many fields of research and study for the village's prosperity.' * It's a bit blurry on the page, but he's marked as a Hiden Technique user. I did a quick skim of the jutsu section and none of his Jutsu are marked as Hiden, however. * His personality is described as: 'Believes in results' and 'Skeptical/Doubtful' * That sentance we were talking about mentions that he learnt the 3rds Jutsu with 'expectional talent and profound research' - he was obviously a very talented Shinobi * I think it used to say this on his page, but the databook mentions that the village’s funds were collected through means of the gold dust and his Magnet Release Jutsu * He was also 'committed to the prosperity of the village and the strengthening of the village’s military power'. Now I have to go over to the Gaara page and mention that his room is full of cacti... --EmotionalRockfish (talk) 07:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Pic So infobox uses old(part 1) pic-frame where he had eyes without iris in latest series he has brown iris. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 00:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC)